80520-update-notes-build-6745-6202014
Content ---- ---- The patch is a time machine. Cheers | |} ---- YAY! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL! Most bugged class? You must be completely oblivious to the Esper class. We've been acknowledged by a dev saying our entire class sucks and needs a complete revamp which can only happen on a giant content patch. The same dev(s) also stated basically all of our AMPs suck and are useless (when compared to other class AMPs 1v1), which is entirely true now that I've researched and fiddled with them quite a bit. Please enjoy your 2nd in line for most OP class even in its current state. Engineers and SS's are just Gods in the game at the moment, and if you disagree, you are playing it wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/48617-list-of-the-engineer-bugs/?p=804886 https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/79281-state-of-the-engineer/?p=797099 Bet you don't have devs coming onto your class forums saying you're the most bugged class in the game, do you? Esper has bugs. So do all classes. Engies are, hands down, the most bugged class, according to the devs. Sorry if you have bugs. I hope your classes bugs get fixed too. But please, don't compare your issues with ours. And another point, you seem to be confusing balance with bugs. AMPs sucking or being useless is a balance issue, not a bug issue. So that's totally separate. You might have the least balanced class, but that doesn't make you the most bugged. We might have the most OP class (which I believe we are fine, balance-wise, for the most part), but that doesn't make us have less bugs. | |} ---- Dude... really? Like... really? Get your head out your backside. Take a look at the patch notes. Now think of the manpower, time, and effort, required to fix these sort of things. Now, take a look at your class bugs. You have some serious gonads to even complain about your class not being looked at, when there were paramount bugs and fixes included that needed attention. For the record, Carbine, you can hold off on changing Engineer for another 2-3 months. We are perfectly fine and capable of playing this game at a very high calibre, despite the bugs that do exist. You have acknowledged their existent, so I understand they are on your agenda. Prioritize the way you have been doing, and keep up the solid work. I am quite okay with being the most stable tank, as well as competitively the best DPS in PvE. PVP is another issue, which in itself presents another problem. I propose you simply cut off that unneeded portion of this game. You have enough PvE fanbase to support this decision. | |} ---- as a stalker there is no bright side........... | |} ---- ---- WHAT A LOAD OF...................................................................................... | |} ---- ---- I disagree. I've seen the recent parses from raiding guilds on overall and single boss damage for raids. Spellslinger is not at the top. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We actually have the same threads in our Esper forum (from devs), but don't care to copy and paste them. Easy to find. I guess we're equal in bugs. Fair enough. We shall unite and continue waiting for our class fixes then! Didn't mean to come off as hostile, it's just frustrating all around. Until next week's patch! Lol. :P | |} ---- ---- This is what people don't get. Engie top dps meters at 50 and people are like "stop complaining." What they don't realize is that we are all using the exact same 4 skills out of assault cause basically everything else in there is buggy/doesn't work at all. We are all playing around horribly broken systems and interactions that just don't work. Yeah, we do good dps. That's great. It's also a BALANCE issue. What Engies would like are BUG fixes. That's be great. | |} ---- ---- ---- No worries. And I am sorry if I came off as hostile back atcha. I am totally pulling for Espers as well, cause, IMO, it can be just as hard being the "worst" class as being the "buggiest" class. I know a good number of Espers who really love their class, so I hope you all get the bug fixes/balances fixes you need as well. Hopefully we'll both start getting some love next week. See you there! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- All hugely successful, AAA MMOs are PvE centered. It's just a fact of life. I am a PvE player, so I don't mind, but I can see how it would be more than a little frustrating if our situations were reversed. Hope your stuff gets fixed soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're the scientist...you fix it! | |} ---- ---- I just don't get this mentality. At all. In no other industry in the world, not even non-gaming software, would ANY product with as many defects as Wildstar (one of the less buggy MMO launches, I might add) be considered acceptable. But Wildstar is MMO. So it's okay, apparently. People will tolerate the bugs, apologize for them, and even bash people who would DARE to speak up about them. It's such a crazy, odd, and totally ridiculous attitude that has somehow become the norm. Don't get me wrong. I love Wildstar. I appreciate the time and effort the devs are putting in to fix their broken product. But I see it for what it is; a defective product. And it will get fixed, mostly, and it will become better over time. And I know that, so I keep playing. But I recognize that it's defective. And I get upset that it's broken. And that's a totally normal, 100% acceptable reaction to receiving a defective product. EDIT: This also applies to the poster directly above me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Every patch: One step forward, two steps back. | |} ---- | |} ---- I just wonder, is it even possible to make a game of this scope and size and not have bugs? And if the answer is yes, but you would have to wait another year to play it...then I'll take it like it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Perhaps you need to understand the scale and scope of a game like Wildstar, or any MMO. Throw in to the mix all the different hardware configurations people are using, you get the idea. | |} ---- ---- No , you don´t understand me . I really want the people to put any bugs they have and to put tickets to the devs. But u can be polite doing it. There is ppl here that only thinks "If I am paying it they HAVE to repair the product and HAVE to do it right now or I will leave". I´m only saying that you can post the same doing a bug list and you KNOW that until the montly patch there are a lot of bugs that won´t be resolved. You signed it .... hotfixes, weekly patches and monthly ones. Just wait a little or put your bugs but don´t insult, and cry. (Sorry for my bad english is not my language) | |} ---- ---- ---- The VAST majority of Windows users experience absolutely no bugs, what-so-ever, at all. And the VAST majority of people who buy a new version of Windows on day 1 do not experience any bugs, what-so-ever, at all. The same cannot be said about WIldstar. The same can't be said even a little. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This doesn't just apply to AMD users. I get it too, a bit less seriously. I am trying the newest beta drivers for my nVidea card right now. Hopefully that will help. | |} ---- The same can be said of Wildstar too. I myself haven't come across any bugs preventing me from not enjoying the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- As I explained twice or so now, those are supposed to aggro PVP Mobs. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow, haven't known that! In that case it's serious problem then :( | |} ---- ---- Make this optional please. Many people really don't want this. Especially since you can't delete a mail if you haven't picked up the item or money anyway. | |} ---- You are not the VAST majority of players. You know this, yet you still post...must be troll. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You should be! They fixed ground targeting! That's like, what, half of all Medic spells? Now, granted, that was a bug that was introduced by a previous hotfix/patch, so I mean, I guess you could say they were just fixing a problem that didn't exist in the first place till they "fixed" it into existence, but hey...it's something right? /sarcasm | |} ---- ---- Despite my negativity in this thread, I do appreciate the hard work you guys are putting in. Just wish there were about a thousand more of you so we could get the fixes even faster. I think you'll find that many of the people being the most negative are actually some of your most passionate fans. I love Wildstar. If I didn't love Wildstar, I wouldn't care if it was getting patched or not, or if my pet peeve bug was fixed in this patch or a patch that comes sometime after the end of next year. I care about Wildstar. This makes me passionate. Both in my love and my annoyance. So remember, every time a player yells at you, they are doing so out of love (okay, maybe not every time...lol). | |} ---- You sure about this one? Still shows I only have the standard riding license. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Grrrrr...this. My biggest non-essential complaint. I mean, it's not the end of the world, but every time I chop a tree there is get a little sadder. | |} ---- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH BYE BYE CANCER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH THANK YOU CARBINE NOW IS TIME TO MAKE THE CANCER ABUSERS CRY! ps: not like we didnt own them without it, but they abused a not intended mechanic. | |} ---- Woohoo! :D The Aurin clock is just great. | |} ---- ---- Check your non-combat Abilities and see if it actually applied the upgrade when you bought it before. Does the vendor still offer your the Advanced License? If they do, it sounds like it never actually purchased the first time. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm assuming you're talking about the bugged rock to complete the last part of the quest. I believe that was fixed in the patch back on the 12th of June, I completed that quest just after that - see prev patch notes for confirmation. | |} ---- This just makes the ability feel super buggy for people playing with button tapping, also it can't really be used as a reliable interupt anymore because of the delay. Overall it just gimps what you can do with the ability and brings down the fun aspect of the class. A solution for this might be an "advanced" option where you can pick activation style per ability. be it tap or hold. and if you are not changing it back you might want to change the description atleast because it currently says "Instant multi-tap" | |} ---- Indeed. Bots also tend to send you one copper now in hopes that you read the mail. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah he still offers me the advanced license. Before patch when I tried he just ate my gold and gave me a UI error. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- yea instead your re break stuff you have already fixed smart | |} ---- To be fair, AI pathing fixes would also likely fix a LOT of the bot issues. Assuming it's actually fixed. We'll see. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're right about his whining about the class fixes, they are coming. This patch just proves that devs are working hard and are aware of all the bugs. But then you come with the most ridiculous suggestion ever. Remove PvP altogether.. Dude... really? Like... really? | |} ---- ---- ---- You should probably drop them your resume so you can unload your sweet developer skills all over Carbine. Thanks for the patch, Carbine! Keep up the good work and don't let these stale cupcakes get in the way. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, so it is not only me :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't know your servers go faster than light, it doesn't feel like it most of the times! | |} ---- Awwww man, spoilers! =( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Made this whole patch worth it. Now you guys have to work on lowering the local chat range. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah.... That's just *cupcake*ing awesome. Thnx for kicking Stalkers in the nuts yet agian. Used to be able to skirt the edge of the sheath and still apply damage. Not anymore. Seriously why don't you just get rid of melee classes if you hate them so much? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL - Except for the fact that this game is literally made for PvP, and geared specifically towards PvP. Not to mention, if you cut out PvP, they will lose over half their subs at the same time (yes, the PvP population is greater than the PvE population, based on accounts) The only people who don't like PvP are the crafters/housing hermits that play MMO's for the wrong reasons. If you want to craft or do housing, go play Hello Kitty adventure island. Keep up the hard work, Carbine. Now that a decent chunk of the game bugs are fixed, some quick work of the class bugs, followed by balancing, would make this MMO the best MMO of the year, hands down. We are all hoping that the class bug fixes and balancing doesn't take the entire time frame you guys gave of several months. You will lose too many people in the meantime if that happens (I'm not one of them, but you know that's true). | |} ---- ---- ---- Whoever told you this game was made for pvp lied to you. Do they even have a lead dev for the pvp team? Going to be interesting to see the mess of balance because pve/pvp skills aren't split. Good luck with your MMO esport goals though. | |} ---- ---- THANK YOU!!!!!! Those two were what have been annoying me the most. Thank you so much for finally fixing them!!! :D | |} ---- ---- Wow... you're either hugely misinformed, delusional, or you're trolling (possibly all three). Your claim about population numbers is simply not something you would know either. I do agree though about Carbine keeping up the good work.. | |} ---- ---- Yup. No way - no how, to use the interwebs for a quick search on accounts per server. PvP pop > PvE pop. Sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear :( Not that it's hard to tell either since all the PvP servers are typically High load at peek hours. And well, PvE servers, just.... aren't. | |} ---- ---- First I have head of this issue. A couple suggestions may be: A: servers were down for patching, or B: Your firewall is blocking it. | |} ---- ---- Again it has nothing to do with my internet I port forwarded my modem correctly and I connect still no sign of change, I turn off the firewall and allow wildstar through my firewall still no change and no the servers aren't down so again this is not my problem just waiting for it to change now | |} ---- ---- In the same boat. It only shows Riding skill license, but that has the 15% buff on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am well aware of how annoying it can be to fix bugs. I've had to fix bugs in PHP Scripts before for mods I've made to things like Invision Power Board (before 2.0.0 final.) As well as OvBB (The FOSS Version of vBulletin.) I'm also well aware of how hard it is to bugfix things like LUA, XML, JAVA and VB.NET. (Even though I'm more partial to Python and hate XML/XHTML, JAVA and anything that has to do with Visual Basic.) I'm also well aware that the "Difficulty" of something in code doesn't mean you can't do it, it just means that it takes more time to find and fix it properly. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm still amazed that someone actually said this...In fact I think I've forgotten the patch changes already... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yea, still bugged for me too. They should cross it off from the list of fixes | |} ---- Make sure you grab your morning coffee. Sounds like you need it. Or do you complain this much normally? | |} ---- This is still bugged. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, it's crazy pixelated. | |} ---- No. Current players should get back their old riding skills in the form of items that you re-redeem for said riding skills. If you don't get the items, send a support ticket. | |} ---- Repair all is bugged - you can repair the pieces individually or addons like JunkIt are still working for full repairs. | |} ---- Yep, made a video on it too: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGb3p-R8yh0&hd=1 | |} ---- ---- Same problem here - Crafting Ash Hen/Aurin Clock does not register for completion of the tech tree requirement. | |} ---- ---- I agree wholeheartedly. All the "you're so self-entitled people' Make me laugh everytime I read their tripe. I bet if they dropped 80k on a porsche only to find out the engine was broken or missing altogether they would get pissed off and expect it to be fixed right away. I'm glad to see the missing architect recipes have been added to the game. That being said I am extremely disappointed that they cost vouchers for. These were intended to be drops not purchased, we should have either been a: flat out given them, or b: they should have just cost normal money. Also from what I am reading they're apparently broken and don't count when crafting to unlock the other tiers. Why does this not surprise me. Oh well here comes another 2+weeks of not being able to finish my acrh.... Now that I think of it likely more if they release this new zone which is going to be broken and buggy as hell if I have to go by just on what I've seen already since launch. I think it is moronic to release new content when core content from launch is still not working and you guys seem to break more then you fix, but hey thats just my opinion. | |} ---- ---- ---- Couldnt agree more. Terrible community so far. Filled to the brim with posts about how their one specific thing isnt being fix and blah blah blah. | |} ---- ---- Yes how dare people expect to get their monies worth and what they were promised. | |} ---- ---- ---- You sir.. are clueless. If this game was built specifically for PVP, there would be no dungeons, no raids, and quite frankly, no leveling or quest content at all. There'd also be more PVP servers than PVE.. last time I checked, that wasn't the case. | |} ---- They're fixing issues literally every day.... Man hours and time is a limiting factor in this world. So I fail to see how Carbine isnt doing their job. Your issues do not equal everyone elses. You are no more special then everyone else. You are not a snowflake. | |} ---- Why? PvP is tied into getting geared from Dungeons/Raids (albeit a small portion). Quest content/Lore and leveling just makes a better game experience for an all around MMO. So you agree that PvP should be done away with, which is why I responded initially? You think it would be healthy for this game to get rid of about half of their population and content? Didn't think so. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The Medic says hi. What you described about 4 skills..... ya thats pretty much every dps class, to maximize dps you only use a few skills, at least your maximized dps skills work right? You aren't all amazing players and "working around" bugs, it just so happens what is likely your optimized dps set up, is all working. It also happens that its overtuned for PvE. You aren't that special get over it. | |} ---- I thought the interaction wasn't working either, but I went into my options and realized the interaction icons were toggled off after the update. Check that its toggled back on. Also, yes, repair all is broken. Merrrrr. More character balances please :D | |} ---- He's ^ cheering, but all this is really saying to me is, "we couldn't figure out why schematics aren't dropping, so we're just gonna make you pay for them." | |} ---- It's almost like you have never played an MMO before. This is not a defective product, when you launch a game of this size things happen. Not only that testing is not always as straight forward as other non-gaming software. | |} ---- I'm not saying PVP should be done away with, as obviously people enjoy it, but it shouldn't be the sole priority for fixes as you believe it should. Also, PVP done right wouldn't require gear from PVE Dungeons/Raids, and Skills/abilities would have a split balance between PVP and PVE.. I don't think any game that hasn't split balance was ever able to make both camps happy. Regardless.. changes are coming.. Carbine is working their collective A**es off.. and anyone bitching and moaning that their issue(s) haven't been fixed yet need to get a grip on reality. | |} ---- You..... made my evening! It's hell not being able to see those icons. Thank you kindly :) | |} ---- Agree. And I have not complained at all, yet. In another month or so if the major balancing and bugs haven't been fixed yet, is when I plan to unleash muh fury~ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So true. I actually just logged in to repeat this. Love the game! | |} ---- ---- easily avoided with threat meter / waiting for tank to get some agro before you dps | |} ---- So, don't fix anything? I think you need to reacquaint yourself with what a forum is. We love your game Carbine, just fix the big glaring bugs so we can love it even more. :D | |} ---- ---- Didn't you forget to mention the Unstable Volatility nerf..? I'd appreciate it if you'd fix critical bugs before you nerf around. | |} ---- Yeah, it's not easily avoided when it happens in the middle of the fight and your tank goes from 300k threat to -15k threat and the boss spins around and cleaves your medic for a 24k crit. Also not easily avoided when it happens on Drokk when your entire team is dodging plasma strikes/suicide drones/pulsating waves and the boss drops tank aggro to -15k threat 5-6 times in 30 seconds then heal himself to full hp when he gets below 100k hp. You seem to think the bosses are wiping aggro tables, when they are really dropping aggro on individual players randomly. How easy do you think it is for a tank to build aggro starting at -15k from an esper or stalker that has been dpsing the boss for 2-3 minutes? He can use his taunts, but often he gets dropped back to negative threat before his cooldowns are completed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well. No. When experiencing this bug pre-patch I could restart the game to get the icons back. Now I just have a permanent version of this bug that restarting does not fix. Edit: I'm dumb. Please ignore me. | |} ---- As a tank, I have never lost aggro when facing Stormtalon, except for when he randomly targets single TGs to players (as he is designed). We wiped once against him because we hadn't fought him before and didn't know exactly how to maneuver his AOE telegraphs. Don't know who was tanking, but as an Engineer, I have 2 abilities that negate any extra threat from DPS players. Hyper Wave matches (then adds) the threat of the highest threat player. Code Red FORCES any mobs in the AOE to attack me while also draining threat from 2 allies and giving it all to me. Any good tank should never lose aggro. | |} ---- I posted in here about this. Check your toggle box for your interface/HUD, its probably unchecked. | |} ---- /cough I'll just...be going then. /backoutofroomslowly | |} ---- Similar fix for the Explorer Beacon path skill please? :) | |} ---- http://dulfy.net/2014/06/20/wildstar-feel-the-strain-1-0-9-ptr-patch-notes/ It's on the PTR | |} ---- Awesome thanks for the info Odin :) | |} ---- ---- You probably DID have problems, but you turned a blind eye to them or whatnot. (Or solved them with addons like chatfixed. Which you should remove immediately now due to vanilla having the changes already.) | |} ---- ---- Thank you! <3 | |} ---- Storm Talon isn't as bad, but when getting members through silver runs we have seen our tank's threat go from 400k to negative threat a few times. Slavemaster Drokk is an entirely other issue. Drokk's bugs have been known by Carbine for some time. On June 8th they stated that they knew what was wrong and would be fixing it shortly. I have seen videos of stalker tanks and Engi tanks that always stay at the top of the aggro chart, even when kiting the boss around without hitting him. We even managed to go one run against him where he only dropped the tank's aggro once. But the majority of the fights, the only time he will target the tank is during the 5-7 seconds of plasma blast depending on if you go T8 with it. The other 8-10 seconds he will go after the next person until Drokk drops that aggro into the negatives, then it's time for him to 1 or 2 shot our cloth wearers. We have run him with 3 warriors all switching into tank stance when he drops primary aggro, but he still drops their aggro into negatives at random and can go from targetting primary aggro all the way to the 3rd-5th aggro almost instantly. Atomic Surge doesnt seem to matter as it seems he can still drop all tank aggro during those 4 seconds. And when you do manage to get him below 100k hp, he resets to 100% half the time. Any good tank shouldn't make sweeping generalizations just because they haven't experienced the bug. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Great, but Circles seem to be behaving oddly. I disable one from showing up and they all disable. I disable one and they both disable. I'm in two circles if it helps. Already sent in a bug report. | |} ---- ---- From what I heard rebalancing sort of things will be done in monthly patches, while the weekly patches are for bug fixes, interface touch ups etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- This was fixed for me with a recent patch, and would only happen periodically before that, and now with this latest build it is completely broken, all interaction icons never appear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have this problem, too. They are completely gone. Its sad.. As a settler, those icons were a godsend. I rather miss them, very much... | |} ---- Same here, having to individually repair each item. | |} ---- ---- Check your interface options. It seems that in fixing the bug the game turned that setting off. Just flip it on. | |} ---- ---- except stalkers need Fixes 1st to have something that they can balance.................... you cant balance abilities that arent working as intented 1st.................. | |} ---- Actually, Windows 8 was so horribly made/bugged that they had to come out with so many new 8 versions in such a little time, and it's still most preferred to purchase Windows 7 rather than 8. | |} ---- Do you realize how many people play this game already? The things they're fixing are what people are complaining about, and they have more to fix, and they know that, hence why they send out hotfixes pretty much every other day. They'll get to it. Everyone is complaining and saying how they're going to quit. But I honestly would give them the month that I paid for instead of rushing everything at once. If they don't do something within the month I paid for, then leave. (But they're obviously working really hard, I'm sure they have families too.) They just can't do everything at once. | |} ---- This broke GameLib.SetMouseLock(true) again, placing targeted AoE spells is practically impossible now while using any of mouselock addons. | |} ---- ---- I keep hearing everyone say "Stop using DX9." What if your card can only support DX9? Can we get a stutter fix for DX9 and not just DX11? :-/ | |} ---- ---- About half the time now false retreat doesn't work at all on the second press. Pretty infuriating when you're depending on it for an Interrupt only to end up sitting smack dab in the middle of an enemy telegraph. Put it back? It always worked for me before and I have hold to continue casting turned on. | |} ---- ---- I'm not the only one who got worse fps after this patch I see :o | |} ---- ---- Just thought I'd add that this patch didn't clear up the frame stuttering for me. I hadn't reported it sooner since I'm so sick of running on this terribad fps and graphics, that I have actually ordered a new pc just to play this game... yeah desperate times I know. This patch actually made things worse. The previous patch doubled my fps to about 30'ish in quest zones, however it also brought me the dreaded stutter in all instance zones and some random world zones (wilderrun/celestion.) This new patch has reverted my fps back to its original 15, which would be ok if it had removed the stutter but alas its still there and in more world zones then before. :( Ohwell new pc on the way, hopefully that will fix these issues but with the range of pc's with problems i'm naturally a little bit worried... | |} ---- ---- This was fixed 2-3 weeks ago now I think? They put in a note in a large patch with something like "made a change so that the rock for goldie will automatically reset and not become inactive after one use" and that fixed goldie at least on my server (Orias) | |} ---- ----